Be Mine
by ThatRandomHunter
Summary: Korra hated being jealous. She hated that ball of anger and hurt felt on fire inside of her stomach. But most of all she hated how she was jealous all. of. the. time. "Pema, I don't know what to do! I always think about him and it distracts me from everything and I love it, but then I think about her. He's not my Mako... He's Asami's Mako." Korra growled.


**Hey guys! I'm starting a collection of drabbles so here's the first one! I don't own anything.**

Korra hated being jealous. She hated that ball of anger and hurt felt on fire inside of her stomach. But most of all she hated how she was jealous all. of. the. time.

"Pema, I don't know what to do! I always think about him and it distracts me from everything and I love it, but then I think about her. He's not my Mako... He's Asami's Mako." Korra ranted, letting out a frustrated growl. Pema said there for a second.

"You're in love with him." She said to Korra.

"I know. I'm so in love with him that it hurts." Korra whispered, burying her head in her arms and sobbing. Pema put her hand on Korra's back comfortingly. She turned around to see Mako standing in the doorway with the saddest face that Pema had ever seen before he turned away. Korra hadn't noticed he was there.

When Mako returned to his room, he went straight to the sink, splashing cool, refreshing water on his face. _Korra loves me?!_ He asked in his thoughts, head spinning. Then she thought about the other things Korra had said. How she always thought about him. He remembered being so distracted at practice because he couldn't stop admiring her perfection. He remembered staring at the air temple from his window every night, wondering if she was looking too. And then he thought about Asami. "She's such a sweet girl, she's beautiful and knows how to handle herself. But when I'm with her, I always feel like something is missing. I don't feel protective. I don't feel like I just want to grab her and take her away from any danger. But with Korra, I do. I want to just hold her in my arms forever and never let her go. I can't stand to see her cry and tonight... My heart... It just fell to the floor and shattered into a billion tiny little peices..." Mako thought aloud. Tenzin knocked quietly on the door that he hadn't realized he'd left open.

"Mako?" He asked. Mako looked up.

"With all due respect, I think you need to break up with Asami. And as soon as you do...you need to run as fast as you can an tell Korra how much you love her and then never let go." Mako nodded. He realized that Tenzin knew exactly how he felt.

"Asami?" Mako asked, approaching her door.

"Come in, sweetie!" Asami said cheerfully, making everything 1000 times harder. Her smile faded when she saw the upset expression on Mako's face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Asami... I can't lie to you." Mako said, hating himself for hurting her. "I'm in love with Korra." Asami was motionless for a few minutes.

"I understand." She whispered quietly.

"You do?" She nodded.

"I realized it a long time ago... I was just waiting until you did. Goodbye, Mako." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

Mako walked to Korra's room in silence. He could hear crying from inside the door. He didn't even knock, he just opened the door.

"Mako go away." Korra said, voice cracking from crying.

"No. Because I love you, Korra. I love you so much I just want to hold you and never ever let you go." She looked up with tear-stained eyes.

"Then do it, you idiot!" She said, smiling. He laughed, destroyed her smile with a kiss and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around _his Korra._

-two months later-

Mako and Korra were out at Narook's for dinner for their date night. They had just ordered their food and Mako excused himself to go to the restroom when suddenly, Korra sees Tahno approaching.

"This'll be good." She said to herself, sighing, and then stood up.

"So, uh-vatar, still against those private lessons now that you gave me my bending back?" Tahno asked, winking.

"Back off Tahno. I have a boyfriend." Korra retorted.

"I don't see him." Tahno said, shrugging.

"Look again." Mako growled, walking up and putting his arm around Korra. "She's mine."

"Yeah, I'm his." Korra said, sarcastically winking to mock Tahno. Tahno flipped his hair and walked away. Korra turned so she was looking up at Mako.

"I like it when you get all protective." She said, giggling. He laughed.

"Maybe I should do it more often." He replied, smiling.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too, my love." He responded, kissing the top of her head before pulling the chair out and motioning for her to sit down.

He was finally _her_ Mako.


End file.
